(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new structure of an automobile exterior rearview mirror, more specifically, to the exterior rearview mirror having an arc-surface wide-angle mirror and a plane mirror integrated together to provide a fullview mirror that reduces blind spots and interferences.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, when driving on a curved roadway or in an alley, a driver often encounters conditions wherein he cannot fully visualize the rearview from the exterior rearview mirror (1). In such cases the driver has to use the arc-surface mirror provided on the side of the roadway or someone has to direct the driver to go through. It is apparent that the design of the existing exterior rearview mirror for automobiles has blind spots. Because of this a stick-on type arc-surface wide-angle mirror (2) is available for the driver to adhere it to the plane exterior rearview mirror (1) in the automobile, as shown in FIG. 1. The attachment of the arc-surface mirror (2) to the exterior rearview mirror in the automobile makes use of a double-sided tape (21). This type of attachment is not secure and moisture and vibration can cause the arc-surface mirror (2) to fall off. In addition, it is not easy to position the wide-angle mirror (2). A helper is needed for the car owner to properly position the stick-on arc-surface mirror (2). Any displacement of the stick-on arc-surface mirror will only give a partial rearview to the driver.
Even though the arc-surface wide-angle mirror (2) can be attached in the right position, the image from the plane rearview mirror can be interfered by the attached arc-surface mirror (2). This can cause some trouble in driving, such as the rearview interferences in backing up the car, changing lanes or making turns. All these factors create some safety concern for the driver.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new structure for the automobile exterior rearview mirror to overcome the disadvantages of the stick-on type arc-surface mirror so that a full rearview of the road condition can be seen from the driver's seat.